fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Day 7
“Hey… This might work… I mean, we have plenty of food and water to last us for months! Years, even!” Nate shouts, excited. “Calm yourself down, boy. Nothing is ever certain in this world. We just have to wait it out here and see what comes of the place until the army come to save us.” Stephen replies, holding onto his daughter’s hand tightly. “The army? Are you stupid? It’s been seven days. No one’s coming to save us.” Claire responds, speaking down to him. “Is this really a time for another argument between you two? It doesn't matter if someone’s coming or not, what matters is that we’re safe.” Nate tells them, picking up a can of soup. “No, It ‘’does’’ matter. We can’t have this man being delusional for the rest of his life.” Says Claire, trying to make sure her opinion is heard. “Just shut up, Claire!” Nate shouts back at her. Claire storms off in anger, hiding behind a counter where other survivors are. One survivor was an older woman who was blind in one eye, She sat on a cushioned chair, knitting. Another small family sat across from her. The mother was a surgeon, the father a dentist. The four members of the family all sat trying to prepare a meal for dinner, attempting to drown out all of the arguing the rest of the group was doing. “Do have to eat this shit for dinner?” The son asks. “Rufus! Watch your mouth!” His mother shouts back. “Yeah, Rufus, Shut the fuck up.” His sister says to him, mocking him. “Mitzie. You too.” Her dad tells her. “Whatever. I’m bored, I’m gonna go watch the TV.” Mitzie demands, putting her belongings on the table. “Uh, no you will not, Missy. Get back here.” Her dad shouts to her. “No thanks, Marshall” She replies, heading into the staff lounge. “That’s dad to you, ungrateful girl!” Her mother shouts, looking to Marshall in anger. “I know, Christine. She’ll listen to you soon enough.” “No she won’t. She’s a bitch.” Rufus tells them, putting his stuff down and heading off also. “And where do you think you’re going?” His mother asks. “I’m getting ‘’decent’’ food.” Rufus tells her, heading off. She lets out a scoff in anger as Christine and Marshall continue cooking. “I’ll help.” A withered old voice croaks from across the room as the old woman heads toward them, smiling. “It’s okay, Margaret. We can handle it.” Marshall replies. “I’ve been alive a lot longer than you, deary. I know how to cook.” She pulls her sleeves up and starts helping them to prepare the meal. Rufus walks down the aisles of the supermarket, looking at the abundance of food on the shelves as he hears a member of the group talking from behind the shelf. “There’s loads of food here.” Says the voice, which he can’t quite picture a face to match. “It’s perfect.” The voice continues to speak, but no one seems to be responding. Rufus just looks around in confusion, grabbing an item off the shelf and walking off, quietly, so the person doesn't hear him. He didn’t know what was going on, but down in his gut, he knew there was something off about this. Meanwhile Claire sat in the stock room, her eyes welled up and red with tears as she kicked a box over, a loud crash echoes around the room. She stood still for a minute, breathing heavily as the anger turned into sadness. She eventually just sat on the ground as someone ran inside. “Claire?!” Someone shouts, Claire recognizing the voice immediately. “I’m over here, Alex. She looks up to see Alex emerge from behind the large metal shelves. “Are you okay? I heard a loud crash and I tho—“He gets interrupted by Claire. “I’m fine.” She replies bluntly, standing up. “Nate’s just an idiot, that’s all.” “He was just talking in the heat of the moment.” Alex replies, trying to comfort her. “Whatever.” Claire says, pushing past him and heading outside to where Margaret was cooking. “Where are Christine and Marshall?” Claire asks, Alex emerging from behind her. “Trying to find their son, I presume.” Margaret replies, concentrated on her cooking. Claire walk away, Alex following as he feels a pull on his arm. “I don’t think so. I need you to get the food out, then tell everyone its dinner time.” Margaret demands him, Alex reluctantly helping her. Claire continues to storm up the store, heading towards Nate. “Hey Claire, sorry about ea—“Claire suddenly slaps Nate across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. “Don’t you DARE tell me to shut the fuck up again. Quit being an asshole to me and taking other people’s sides!” She begins to scream at him. “I’m always on your side!” He replies. “Name one time you’ve been on my side in the past week, the past year?!” She quizzes him, eagerly awaiting his answer. “No reply? That’s what I thought.” Claire turns to face Stephen and his daughter. “And you, for the sake of your daughter’s life, I advise sucking it up and becoming a man – accept the place we’re in and deal with it or lose not only your life, but her’s too.” She flips her hair over her shoulder and storms off. “Claire, wait up!” Nate shouts, chasing after her. “Wow, how did you get on her bad side?” A girl asks Stephen as Claire and Nate’s shouting fades off. Stephen turns to see Sydney and Michael holding hands. “I don’t know, but I guess we’re on the same boat now.” Sydney and Stephen giggle as he looks at her, concerned. “Where the hell have you two been anyway?” “Dad!” His daughter exclaims, covering her ears. “Sorry, Lisa. I know, I shouldn’t swear.” Lisa nods her head in approval as she goes back to drawing. “Checking on Nick, He says the outside is looking good – well, as good as it could possibly look.” Michael replies. “…Will I ever be able to leave and see if my parents are still…” “Alive?” Stephen asks. “No one’s stopping you.” Michael smiles back in excitement. “But it’s dangerous out there, boy. You’ll get yourself killed. We were lucky to get in here, Thanks to my wife.” Stephen looks at the ground, saddened. “Where is she?” Michael asks, Sydney elbowing his side. “Move, idiot.” She whispers, angrily, pushing him away as they walk down the aisle and head for dinner. “Did you seriously just ask that?” “What? What did I do?” Michael asks her in a frenzy of confusion. A tear rolls down Stephen’s cheek. “C’mon, Lisa. It’s almost time for dinner.” He tells her, picking up her up on his shoulders. “Yay!” She shouts in excitement. Suddenly, The group here quick footsteps as if someone is running as Nick appears round the corner. “There’s people at the entrance and they’re demanding they take this place! What do we do?!” He asks. “How many people did you say were here?!” Claire shouts as the group begins to panic. Nate looks back in shock. “I said there were three.” Nick replies. “How many people are there?!” Nate asks, his face full of worry. “About six.” Nick grabs Claire and Alex by the arms. “Everyone else, hide in the stock room. Stephen, Christine, Marshall, Take the knives and get ready to attack.” Nick tells them as he quickly devises a plan. “My wife isn’t doing it, Rufus, Michael, You two do it.” He hands over a knife to both of them. “This is not time for sexism, Marshall.” Christine replies. “You’re a surgeon, we need you alive.” Marshall tells her, Christine nods her head as she takes Lisa, Margaret and the girls and heads to the stock room. “Hey, Wait, asshat. I’m helping too!” Sydney replies, grabbing a cleaver. “Where the hell did you get that?” He asks her. “It was on the floor?” She replies. Everyone with a knife heads up behind the other three hiding in the aisles, ready to ambush anyone at the door. “Let us the fuck in!” One man screams at Nick begins to panic. “Please, can’t we just both stay here?” Nick asks. “I’m not wasting food on weak assholes like you, now let us the fuck in or I’ll blow your fucking brains out! And if I find anyone else is in here, They’re fucking dead too.” Sydney and Michael quickly duck behind a counter, Marshall, Stephen, Nate and Rufus behind shelves in an aisle. “Well, you see… Problem is…” Nick replies, suddenly, he pulls out a knife and stabs the guy in the skull, all three of them quickly ducking behind either side of the supermarkets doors as gun shots are fired, the man falling to the ground. “MARK OH MY GOD NO!!!” One woman screams, running towards the dead body, kneeling next to it. Alex and Nick run into the bathrooms as Claire jumps behind a customer service counter. She pulls a knife out of her boot as she prepare to attack. The other four people with guns walk into the door, Two heading into the bathroom as the other head towards where Claire is, Sydney and Michael ducked behind the counter behind them. Claire can hear their footsteps getting closer, her heart racing. A bead of sweat drips down her forehead. She hears a loud thud followed by a gunshot as she jumps up, propping the knife above her head. She sees the two men laying on the ground, dead and looks up to see Sydney and Michael covered in the men’s blood. They quickly join Claire and jump behind the counter. The men eventually appear from behind the shelf, ready to head into the bathrooms to save Nick and Alex when Nate feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see that the women have appeared back. “We got worried.” Margaret tells him, as she slowly kneels on the floor. “You shouldn’t be here he says, Signalling them to go back.” The women get ready to leave as they hear someone shout. “YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND YOU BASTARDS, I’M GONNA TEAR YOU TO FUCKING SHREDS.” The woman pulls out her gun and shoots it once, Lisa screaming in fear. “Lisa Sh—“ Marshall begins to speak as he is suddenly shot from through the shelf, the woman firing aimlessly at it. “MARSHALL?!” Marshall falls to the ground, blood pouring everywhere as Christine crawls toward him. “EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!” Stephen shouts as everyone begins to run, Mitzie, crying, picks up Lisa and runs out of there, Margaret close behind. “DADDY?!” Lisa shouts, as Stephen runs round the corner and heads directly to the woman. “Dad?...” Rufus looks back at him in distraught as he falls to his knees, Christine crying over his body. Rufus just sits there, frozen in fear and sadness, staring at his father weakly breathing. “Marshall, please, please… Not now…” Christine begins to break down, weeping uncontrollably as another gun shot is fired. Michael, Sydney and Claire jump up from behind the counter and run towards Stephen who lays on top of the woman. The woman pushed him off of her and ready’s her gun as Claire tackles her to the ground, punching her repeatedly in the face. Michael grabs her gun and immediately shoots the woman in the head, killing her. “Michael, what the fuck?!” Sydney shouts back to him. “She had it coming anyway.” Claire responds as she lets out a scream, covering her mouth and jumping back in fear. Sydney and Michael turn to face Stephen who lays on the ground, dead. “DAD NO!!!” They hear from behind the shelf as Marshall’s breathing stops, Christine and Rufus watching his blood pour onto the floor. The three join them and Nate behind the shelf as a shadow casts from behind them. “Don’t move and shut up. All of you.” A male voice can be heard, Sydney, Michael and Claire all have their back facing them. “Sit down beside them, now.” The man demands them. “Nate, where did the other two go? And the women that were here?” Nate looks to the group in shock. “Nate, did you fucking tell them to come here?!” Claire shouts back at him. “HEY, SHUT THE FUCK UP, LADY.” The other man shouts as she looks back at Nate with complete hatred. “I don’t know…” Nate replies as a large amount of blood is suddenly sprayed onto his face and a man falls over, upon impulse, the other man turns and shoots to see Lisa laying on the ground, a bullet in her head. “Oh shit, I swear I didn’t mean to, I-I-I just, You know I…” The man drops his gun and puts his hands up in the air. Everyone looks back in sympathy as Claire grabs her knife and runs at the man, slitting his throat open. “Jesus Christ Claire!” Sydney shouts back. “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? HE KILLED A CHILD!” She screams at her. There’s an awkward silence, only the sounds of Christine and Rufus sniffling and crying can be heard. Mitzie and Margaret make their way back, Mitzie’s eyes bright red with tears. “She wouldn’t stay… I told her to stay beside me.” She falls on her knees, her face completely pale. “It’s okay, We know.” Margaret says to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “How the hell did you know them, Nate?” Michael asks him as Rufus remembers. “You were the one behind the shelf, the one telling them the place has lots of food. Nate begins to run as Rufus and Claire chase him. “I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” Rufus screams, running after him and eventually tripping him up. He kicks him in the face, breaking his nose. “You fucking bastard, you killed my dad and a little girl!” He kicks him again. Claire bends down, and looks and Nate. “Fuck you, Nate.” She says, pulling the knife slowly across his throat as they leave him there, his throat slit open, blood pouring everywhere. Rufus and Claire head back to the group to see Nick rejoined them. “Where’s Alex?” Claire asks. Everyone just looks at her and she already knows. The group stays in complete silence for several minutes as they rethink what to do. Suddenly, Mitzie stands up and walks towards her dead father’s body. “I wish I wasn’t such an ass to him.” She says, on the verge of tears. “It’s fine honey, He wasn’t your real father, I get it.” Christine replies. “No. I was an ass to both of them. I had two chances to have a father, some people get none, and I fucked it up. I fucked them both up. Mom, I’m sorry…” She begins to burst into tears as Christine looks back, saddened. Christine goes back and sits behind her daughter, rubbing her back as suddenly her father springs back to life. “Dad?” She asks as her father suddenly juts towards her, he opens his mouth and takes a large bite of her shoulder. She lets out a horrified scream of terror as she tries to pull back. “GET HIM OFF OF ME!!!” She screams in pain as Claire stabs him in the head, his body becoming once again lifeless. “Mitzie… no, no not you too… Please, We must be able to do something!” Christine screams as she holds her daughter close, her daughter stunned in silence, not saying a word. “SOMEONE, PLEASE???” She screams as she holds her tighter. “We should get out of here…” Sydney says, looking at the two men she and Michael killed as they arise from the ground. “We have to go, now.” They begin to hear more moaning as other walkers approach. They all get to their feet except Christine, who stays on the ground, weeping, holding her daughter as she slowly dies from blood loss in her arms. “MOM, PLEASE, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!” Rufus screams as tears pour down his face, his mother looking up as he reaches out his hand, She puts her daughter on the ground and grabs his hand and the group run off, Alex’s walker strolling out of the bathrooms.